Somente ele
by Danyene
Summary: Natasha e Clint são enviados a uma missão e lá Natasha presencia mortes de crianças, ela não consegue lidar com isso e vai descobrir que talvez alguém possa ajudá-la a superar isso. Clintasha. Não sei se está bom. Minha primeira fic Avengers.


Meus olhos estavam fechados, estava cansada, ou melhor, estava acabada demais para ter força suficiente para abrir meus olhos. Dei-me ao luxo de me permitir parecer tranquila, mas por dentro eu estava tendo um turbilhão de emoções que estavam brigando, guerreando entre si para que eu as deixasse ser mostrada, mas eu era a Viúva Negra eu nunca demonstrava emoções, só para uma pessoa, ou quando estava sendo atriz em alguma missão.

Senti que estávamos descendo e logo percebi que o jatinho particular da S.H.I.E.L.D. já havia pousado no porta-aviões. Ouvi meu nome sendo chamado.

- Tasha, já chegamos, vamos indo.

Abri meus olhos pela primeira vez desde que entrei no jato, olhei para o homem que me chamou, não disse uma palavra me levantei e fui em direção à saída do jato, quando já estava no chão, ele puxou meu braço o olhei friamente.

- Tasha você ta bem?

- To bem Clint, só cansada – eu disse tentando não passar nenhuma emoção, mas o homem na minha frente sabia ler as minhas emoções melhor do que eu.

- Não minta para mim Tasha... Sei que a missão foi difícil e com tudo que você viu e passou, merece mesmo um descanso, mas eu sinto que tem algo mais, e sei também que você não vai me contar – ele disse de forma suave, eu o fitei.

- Eu estou bem pode confiar... só... preciso de um descanso – ao dizer isso o deixei e fui em direção ao meu quarto no porta-aviões.

Eu estava realmente acabada, entrei no meu quarto, fui em direção ao banheiro e comecei a tirar as minhas roupas e olhar meu corpo havia inúmeras contusões, meu pulso havia sofrido um corte não muito profundo, mas ainda assim parecia feio. Observei o meu reflexo no espelho que se fixava um pouco acima da pia do meu banheiro, eu estava horrível, havia um corte um pouco abaixo da minha sobrancelha, o meu olho direito estava roxo e bastante inchado, meu nariz estava com um pouco de sangue seco, minha bochecha esquerda estava levemente roxa também, levando em consideração a dor que eu estava sentindo no meu tornozelo com certeza ele estava deslocado.

Caminhei para o boxe e liguei o chuveiro. A água quente ia batendo no meu corpo tenso e machucado, eu ia sentindo as dores aumento, mas decidi ignorá-las, encostei minhas costas na parede atrás de mim e fui escorregando até chão do boxe, sentei-me no chão e coloquei minha cabeça sobre os meus joelhos, sentindo a água cair sobre minha cabeça, fechei os olhos e a memórias da missão que eu havia acabado de participar me vieram a cabeça era tão real, como se eu ainda estivesse lá.

_FLASH BACK ON_

_- A tão poderosa Viúva Negra não pode ver mortes de crianças? Ah que pena, porque você vai ver muitas hoje. Traga para mim as crianças... – Disse o líder de um grupo de tráfico de armas. Ele era muito perigoso, ele era o responsável pela entrega de armas em sete países diferentes e pelo visto havia conseguido todas as informações necessárias sobre mim. _

_- O que? Não... O que você vai fazer com elas? – Perguntei desesperada vendo alguns capangas do homem na minha frente arrastar três crianças de aproximadamente uns 4 ou 5 anos que choravam desesperadas e com medo._

_- Ah querida, para que pressa? Você vai ver quando chegar a hora. – Disse-me com um sorriso macabro nos lábios. _

_Eu já imaginava o que iria acontecer, ele iria matar aquelas crianças na minha frente. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, comecei a me agitar tentei tocar o meu comunicador que ficava no meu ouvido com o meu ombro, quando lembrei que assim que havia sido capturada os capangas dele haviam o retirado do meu ouvindo, eu estava sozinha, não podia pedir ajuda a ninguém da S.H.I.E.L.D. eu estava por minha própria conta e aquelas crianças também. Eu estava com meus pés e mãos amarradas a uma parede com uma grossa corda, e quando mais eu me mexia mais ela cortava o meu pulso direito. _

_Depois de alguns segundos desesperada tentando me soltar eu finalmente consegui soltar meu braço esquerdo, um dos capangas me viu e veio em minha direção me dando socos no estômago e chutes nas minhas pernas, eu consegui acertar um soco na cara dele, quando ele foi para trás devido ao impulso do meu soco outros dois apareceram me deram mais socos e aí o chefe deles se aproximou de mim:_

_- Menina, menina você não está se comportando bem... Sabe, você é uma moça tão linda, e sabe como eu trato moças bonitas como você? – Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu segurando meu queixo com muita força e lambeu minha bochecha. Senti um nojo imenso naquela hora e cuspi no rosto dele. _

_- Sua vadia! – Ele gritou e me acertou um soco no meu olho direito. Ele puxou uma das crianças que estava um pouco mais atrás com um dos capangas dele e olhou para mim sorrindo._

_- Nós ficamos muito felizes em saber que a tão temida Viúva Negra, não gosta de ver crianças sofrendo... Não é lindo? Um sentimento maravilhoso esse, meus parabéns. – Quando disse isso ele pegou a arma que estava no cinto de sua calça, engatilhou e atirou na cabeça da menina que aparentava quatro anos, seu corpinho caiu no chão e espalhou muito sangue por todo o local. Fiquei lá estática, por um minuto fiquei sem respirar, gelei! Só acordei quando levei um forte tapa no rosto, esse foi tão forte que acho que a pele do meu rosto abaixo da sobrancelha se rompeu abrindo um pequeno corte. _

_Depois continuaram as torturas, mataram as outras duas crianças que os capangas dele haviam trazido, mataram as pobres crianças de formas brutais e horrorosas e cada uma de forma diferente uma das outras. _

_- Agora é a sua vez minha querida... – Ele pegou uma grande faca e a pôs no meu pescoço, depois de tudo aquilo que eu havia visto não tinha mais força para contestar nada, o olhei conformada com o meu destino._

_- Não vai dizer nada? Não vai fazer nada? Ok, para mim isso vai ser mais fácil. – Ele levantou a faca para me apunhalar, fechei meus olhos, esperando a morte chegar, quando o ouvir soltar um barulho pela boca, abri meus olhos e o encarei, vi uma fecha bem no meio de sua garganta que agora escorria sangue, respirei aliviada quando vi o Clint se aproximar dele e chutá-lo para o lado e vir em minha direção para me desamarrar. Ele olhou para mim:_

_- E essas crianças? _

_- Ele as matou – Disse com a voz levemente embargada, torci para que ele não percebesse, mas ele era o Clint, ele com certeza percebeu porque logo em seguida ele perguntou se eu estava bem e eu assenti com a cabeça e não disse mais nada até chegarmos à S.H.I.E.L.D._

_FLASH BACK OFF_

Abri meus olhos assustada, ouvi o barulho do chuveiro terminei meu banho como deu, saí vesti a primeira coisa que vi pela frente. Olhei no relógio já era quase onze da noite, eu estava muito cansada, mas não iria conseguir dormir, não podia ficar com os olhos fechados se não todas as memórias iriam voltar a minha cabeça, resolvi sair um pouco.

O refeitório da S.H.I.E.L.D. a noite estava sempre vazio e escuro e tinha uma vista linda, pois havia uma parede que era toda de vidro de forma que era possível ver o céu escuro daquela noite. Sentei-me no chão olhando para o horizonte negro na minha frente, podia ver algumas estrelas brilhando em meio aquela imensidão azul marinho escuro. Respirei profundamente deixando um baixo e quase inaudível gemido de frustração sair de meus lábios. Abracei meus joelhos e fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos e em seguida os abri violentamente suspirando, as imagens já haviam começado a reaparecer na minha mente novamente. Estava desesperada, ouvi passos atrás de mim, mas antes de me virar para ver quem era eu ouvi a voz que era a que eu estava precisando ouvir.

- Não consegue dormir Tasha? – Clint perguntou sentando ao meu lado. Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Tasha, eu sei que foi difícil pra você, me conta o que aconteceu. – Ele disse deixando a preocupação estampada em seus olhos azuis bonitos. Eu não disse nada, então ele continuou:

- Você confia em mim Tasha? – Ele perguntou e eu assenti com a cabeça.

- Então por favor me deixa te ajudar, eu sei que está sofrendo... por favor Tasha, fala pra mim. – Ele disse de uma forma tão doce, tão carinhosa que eu olhando pra ele não podia negar esse pedido porque a única coisa que eu precisava essa noite era dele. Não sei por que eu estava resistindo tanto. Encostei a cabeça no pescoço dele, sentindo o aroma do perfume masculino dele que eu amava, senti os braços dele passarem pela minha cintura e me abraçar amorosamente. Eu não aguentei por muito tempo e comecei a chorar baixinho, molhando a camisa dele com minhas lágrimas. Eu só me mostrava frágil assim para ele, só ele já havia me visto chorar, só ele conhecia todos os meus segredos, só ele podia me abraçar daquele jeito, só ele... Ele foi falando algumas coisas que foram me acalmando devagar, quando eu já estava calma o suficiente ele beijou minha testa:

- Você precisa descansar Tasha, vá dormir um pouco.

- Clint eu não vou conseguir dormir, ainda tem muita coisa na minha cabeça. – Só de pensar, parecia que as memórias voltavam definitivamente eu não iria conseguir dormir, pelo menos não sem tomar alguma coisa.

Ele sorriu para mim, se levantando e me puxando com ele, segurando minha mão fomos em direção ao meu quarto, o vi arrumar minha cama e acenar para que eu me deitasse, fiz o que ele disse, já estava pronta para entrar em desespero de ser deixada sozinha naquele quarto escuro, quando senti seu corpo quente encostar-se às minhas costas e seus braços fortes segurar protetoramente minha cintura, relaxei um pouco e ganhei um beijo na cabeça. Virei-me de frente para ele, passei meus braços por seu pescoço acariciando sua nuca:

- Obrigada Clint... por cuidar de mim. – Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, beijou meus lábios de leve.

- Sempre. Boa Noite Tasha! – Ele disse me puxando mais próximo a ele, me aconcheguei ao seu corpo e adormeci rapidamente e durante aquela noite não tive nenhuma lembrança do que havia acontecido, não tive medo, não tive nenhum pesadelo, porque ele estava comigo, eu não estava sozinha, eu tinha o homem que eu amava junto comigo.


End file.
